Currently, flat-panel display devices are being actively developed, and among them, liquid crystal display devices are attracting attention because of their advantages such as lightness, slimness and low energy consumption. In active-matrix liquid crystal display devices, where a switching element is incorporated into each pixel, a structure where a pixel electrode and a common electrode are provided in an array substrate and are opposed to each other via an insulating film is gaining attention.
In general, the common electrode is divided into a plurality of electrodes. It is possible to divide the common electrode into a plurality of electrodes by, for example, forming a slit which constitutes the boundary of adjacent common electrodes along a signal line which supplies an image signal to the pixel.
However, in the case of forming the above-described slit, an electric field is produced between the signal line and the pixel electrode in proximity to the slit, and part of the electric field may leak into a liquid crystal layer. The electric field leaking into the liquid crystal layer causes problems such as a crosstalk and a streak on a screen and degrades the display quality of the liquid crystal display device.